Burning
by ksandqs
Summary: PruAme scene from Beneath. 'He wants this so bad...wants to see Alfred smiling or shoveling food into his mouth or blushing. He wants to see Alfred frown and laugh and cry. He wants Alfred, everything that makes him up and all that he is.'


**Hello all! As promised, the PruAme scene from Beneath. It's not required to have read that, though, if you haven't, all you'd need to know is that at this point in Beneath Gilbert's just about to realize he loves Alfred and is going to ask Alfred to move with him to Germany.**

**I hope you all enjoy this 3500+ word PruAme smut scene!**

* * *

_Taking out his phone, he stares at Alfred's contact number, and, ignoring the crushing in his chest at the thought of talking to Alfred, dials._

"_Alfred? Hey, you free?"_

–

Gilbert has his arm around Alfred's shoulders and is enjoying every second of the other man's warmth pressed against his side.

Alfred had had both class and work today, but luckily Gilbert had caught him between the two. Though initially disappointed that he wouldn't be able to hang out with Alfred immediately(which wasn't a clingy or obsessive thought _at all_), Gilbert was nevertheless delighted when Alfred had mentioned he was free later that night. Gilbert had taken the opportunity to ask him to dinner, and to his further delight and happiness, Alfred had accepted.

Dinner lead to the present, where the two of them are filled with good food and in high spirits. All night Gilbert had managed to curb the ache in his heart when Alfred so much as breathed in his direction, and with that out of the way Gilbert was able to function like a normal human being. Pushing the painful sensations away had let him simply enjoy Alfred's company, which he did immensely. By not thinking about his impending departure or where the night might lead to, Gilbert could focus on connecting with someone he really cared about, and that was all that mattered.

And now Alfred's unlocking his dorm, and Gilbert knows that, if Alfred turned around and bade him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek, he'd accept that. He'd turn around and walk away. But secretly he's hoping Alfred's going to let him in, into his dorm, into his life and into his heart.

Alfred looks back at him and smiles before opening the door. Gilbert's helpless in the face of that smile, and follows Alfred blindly into the darkened room. He shuts and locks the door.

Before Alfred can turn a light on or even tug off his jacket, Gilbert comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Alfred's front. He's so glad dorms are small, because there's a flat surface everywhere he turns. He settles for the wall in front of them and next to a desk.

When Alfred tries to turn around, Gilbert holds him fast and prevents such movements. He presses fully against Alfred's back so his mouth rests right by the blond's ear, letting Alfred feel every warm puff of air. He shivers.

"Is this okay?" Gilbert asks softly, hands starting to wander slightly. One slides up and rubs against Alfred's chest, feeling his heart quicken its pace, the other travels lower to press against his lower stomach. He feels Alfred shudder and start pressing back against him.

"More than okay," Alfred whispers. He tries to turn again but Gilbert pushes him firmly against the wall, halting his movement. He's about to start whining, because maybe he can annoy Gilbert into letting him turn around, but the thought is wiped from his head when Gilbert's hand turns his head and cool lips press against his own. He sighs and thinks maybe this is okay too.

Kissing is as far as they've gotten so far, but Gilbert knows they're about to cross the line. It makes him take everything more seriously than he normally would, because not only is this their first time together but it's Alfred and Gilbert doesn't want to screw this up.

The little noises from Alfred's throat are like a siren's song to him, making him press closer, as close as he can and then some, until there's no space between them, nothing between them but this feeling of warmth and safety and happiness.

When he pulls back his face feels hot and though he can't tell because of how dark it is, he can feel the heat from Alfred's cheeks. He really wishes he could _see_ the look on Alfred's face, how his eyes must be lidded, or his lips red. And he's like this because of Gilbert and that's a powerful enough thought that he gets tingles down his spine and gives a small moan, starts kissing along Alfred's neck and relishes every sound, every held back moan or gasp. His hand, the one further south, starts palming Alfred through his jeans, making the blond gasp audibly and definitely push back against him, and Gilbert smiles against the wet skin of Alfred's neck in response.

"You like this?" He mumbles into Alfred's skin, hand rubbing a little harder and faster now. Alfred nods and rests his forehead on the wall, brings his hands up to help support him. He fears that if Gilbert continues like this, he'll be unable to keep himself upright.

Gilbert laces his hand with Alfred's on the wall as the other slips below the blond's waistband. He takes a hold of his partner's waiting arousal and is rewarded with a sigh and a squeeze to his hand. Although cramped in the limited space in Alfred's jeans, Gilbert manages to start a slow stroking, burying his face in the crook of Alfred's neck and drinking in the twitches and gasps and moans Alfred gives him. He's embarrassingly hard given that neither he nor Alfred have touched his cock yet but it's understandable if he thinks about. After all, who wouldn't get aroused in his position?

With a light squeeze, Gilbert retracts his hand and chuckles at Alfred's whine of despair. But he finally let's Alfred turn around, giving Alfred time to breathe as he leans on the wall.

"Should we turn on a light? I want to see you," Gilbert admits, toying with the undone button of Alfred's jeans. Alfred smiles but shakes his head.

"I kinda like it dark like this. But I also want to see you too." He grasps both of Gilbert's hands and entwines their fingers, leaning forward to kiss Gilbert softly. "Hmm," he hums, pulling away, "I think I have the solution."

Gilbert watches as Alfred turns around and starts digging through the drawers in the desk, rooting around in one before moving to the next. Coming to a bottom drawer, Alfred opens it and gives a little cheer when he pulls something out of it. Reaching back in, he withdraws something much smaller and fiddles with it before a strike ignites the match. With it, he lights the candle he'd just found.

"How's this?" Alfred asks. It's not completely dark anymore, but the candle is a poor substitute, only illuminating the immediate area around it. Though, the golden light it casts on Alfred's hair and skin is incredibly alluring and a huge pro.

"Are there more?" Gilbert asks, biting his lip when Alfred bends back down to search again. He pulls another two out before announcing there doesn't seem to be any more. Alfred lights the two candles, which provide more light in addition to the first one, and sets them on the table.

Gilbert is breathless at the sight of Alfred in the candle light, even though he's only standing and staring at him. He can feel his resolve weakening. The atmosphere is so quiet and gentle; Gilbert doesn't want to ruin it, just the opposite in fact. He wants to preserve it, keep this moment going for as long as he can while he has Alfred all to himself.

He reaches forward and takes the lapels of Alfred's jacket in hand. Understanding Gilbert's intentions, Alfred let's it slide off his shoulders and then lifts his arms up so Gilbert can take off his shirt. He shivers as his skin is exposed to the chill of the room, and sets his glasses to the side so they remain unharmed.

Alfred does the same for Gilbert, only, when he has Gilbert's shirt almost over his head, he leans forward and kisses Gilbert. He feels those cool lips smile against his own.

Gilbert removes the shirt completely himself, tossing it aside before letting his hands descend on Alfred's upper body. As he'd already been aware, Alfred has a great body, even with the extra bit about his stomach. He knows from working out with Alfred that the man focuses on core training, with biceps and triceps centered breaks in between, so his muscles won't atrophy. He does this probably to counter his, at times, atrocious eating habits.

So Gilbert backs Alfred onto the desk, urges him to sit on it, even if only slightly, and kisses and nibs his way down, down and down until he gets to Alfred's stomach. Once there he presses open mouth kisses to the areas he's sure Alfred likes least about himself, letting the blond know that even if he doesn't like them, Gilbert does. He hears Alfred's breath hitch and smiles fondly, making his way back up to Alfred's lips.

Alfred tugs on the waistband of Gilbert's jeans, trying to get his message across that they should both be naked by now, because this is totally going to happen and he's surprised at how much he wants it. He's known he's wanted it for several days now, but it hits him suddenly that he really, _really_ wants Gilbert.

As Alfred's jeans are already unbuttoned and unzipped, Gilbert kneels and, smirking up at Alfred, pulls both jeans and underwear down long legs, letting his nails lightly mark a red path the whole way. It sends shivers up Alfred's spine and he clutches at the desk's edge to steady himself.

He'd expected Gilbert to stand up, but instead feels Gilbert grip his calf and kiss the inside of his leg, starting at his knee. He feels heat rushing back to his cheeks as Gilbert slowly kisses his way up, until he's almost at the one spot Alfred really wants him to pay attention to. But with a low chuckle that sounds positively sinister to Alfred, Gilbert stops at his inner thighs and straightens up. Alfred closes his eyes and lets out a noise of frustration. If he wasn't completely hard before, those kissed had done the job, and he really doesn't appreciate Gilbert ignoring the most important part of his lower body.

However, he's finally naked, which means the only one left with clothing on is Gilbert. Smiling slyly, Alfred does the same thing Gilbert had done, dropping to his knees and tugging down Gilbert's jeans and underwear. However, when they get far enough down, he focuses on his prize and wraps a hand around it, stroking leisurely while smiling deviously up at Gilbert.

When he does nothing more—not adding his mouth, or speeding up, or even looking away—Gilbert frowns and tangles a hand in Alfred's hair to urge him on to...whatever he's planning on doing. _Something._

"What are you waiting for?" He asks lowly, watching intently as Alfred leans against his hips, his cock just a few centimeters of space away from that wondrous mouth.

"Nothing," Alfred breathes, and Gilbert bites his lip and supports himself on the desk, in turn trapping Alfred between him and it.

Alfred gives a breathy laugh at his reaction and finally makes use of his mouth, taking in the head of Gilbert's cock and moaning deep in his throat. Gilbert moans as well and though he wants to start thrusting into Alfred's warm and wet and perfect mouth, he restrains himself and let's Alfred do as he pleases.

Alfred wraps a hand around the base of Gilbert's cock, stroking in time with his gentle sucking and obscene slurping. Blowjobs are Alfred's favorite part of sex(well, besides the obvious). He just finds it fun to be able to tease someone so easily, plus he loves the feel of a good cock in his mouth. He always feels like the air becomes less oppressive, like the mood is lightening because it's a little hard to be serious when he's smiling around a dick in his mouth.

Gilbert tugs at his hair and he, sadly and reluctantly, pulls away. Gilbert kneels and kisses him, hands coming up to frame his face and push him against the desk. He has to fall back onto his ass to accommodate the advancement, a drawer's handle pressing awkwardly into his back.

He lets Gilbert invade his mouth and slides his hands up Gilbert's chest to settle at the nape of his neck. He laces his fingers together and opens his mouth while pulling Gilbert closer to him. He feels Gilbert smile and laugh softly into his mouth and smiles in return.

When Gilbert pulls back, Alfred can only just make out his features, lit gold by the candle. It makes Gilbert's hair look blond, but his eyes are so striking that Alfred stares at them, temporarily lost in their unique coloring. The candle casts gold in with the red, making them look like a dancing fire, so hot and wild and it's all directed at him.

"Gilbert..." He doesn't finish that thought, doesn't know what he can say.

Gilbert smiles and stands up, holds his hand out for Alfred and hefts him up as well. Then he puts his hands on Alfred's hips and urges him to turn around. Alfred does, and finds himself bent over the desk. He lays his head on his arms and stares at the candle, reminded of Gilbert's eyes and how they'd look, burning with lust and something softer, all for him.

Always for him.

He gasps and squeezes his eye shut when Gilbert slides the first finger into him. He doesn't know when Gilbert searched for lube, but he can't be bothered to think much about it. Not when Gilbert's pleasuring him so.

He moans and presses back, can practically feel those eyes on him. He thinks about how much he feels like he's burning up, from the closeness to the candles, from Gilbert's heated gaze, from his own insides. Everything is hot and burning and it feels amazing.

"So good," he moans, when another finger enters. Gilbert leans over him, his weight welcome even if it makes it a little hard to breathe. He opens his eyes and turns his head, sees Gilbert's face close to his and moans. Gilbert kisses him hard, his other hand coming around to lace their fingers again. Alfred is hit with the intimacy of the moment and gasps into the kiss.

"Now, now please, I can't wait," he moans, but Gilbert doesn't pull his fingers out; instead he pushes them in as far as he can, stretching him out and Alfred's glad he's leaning on a desk because his legs feels like jelly. Just when he thinks he's about to come—he can feel it rushing towards him—Gilbert pulls away. He doesn't even try to hide the unsatisfied sound from his throat.

Gilbert can't help but smile fondly at Alfred's eagerness. He squirts lube onto his hand and slicks himself up. He wipes his hand off on the towel he'd picked up in his search for the lube. Then he takes a hold of himself and presses right against Alfred's slick and ready entrance, not pushing in but simply rubbing himself against the blond. He gets his desired reaction.

Alfred shudders and whines as he tries to push back against Gilbert, who mirrors his movements so he remains steadfastly pressed right up to Alfred, not yet pushing in. He doesn't plan on doing this much longer, but teasing Alfred is nice.

"Come on, _come on_," Alfred pants, hands scrambling to find purchase on the desk. Gilbert finally relents.

With his free hand he supports himself on the desk, and with the other, guides himself in. The long, drawn out groan Alfred gives makes him moan and move a little faster than he'd wanted to, but by the way Alfred's moans spike, he doesn't mind.

Panting, Gilbert steadies himself above Alfred, staring down at where they connect. It's like time is stopped, allowing him to savior this wonderful moment. Every time Alfred shifts, Gilbert feels it. Every hitch in breath or moan or gasp, he feels it. It makes him feel like their together, truly, in this moment and that makes everything so much hotter for him.

He's brought out of his musings when Alfred pushes noticeably back onto him, and when Gilbert looks up he sees Alfred's eyes narrowed. "Move," Alfred whispers harshly, and punctuates his statement with another forceful push. It makes Gilbert suck in a breath, the friction caused by Alfred's movements feeling absolutely heavenly.

He shuts his eyes and leans down to press his forehead against Alfred's back, and starts thrusting gently if only to shut the blond up. He thinks of it as payback for the blowjob.

Alfred's shoulders tense rhythmically with his thrusts and Gilbert licks a path up to the nape of his partner's neck, bites the skin there softly and grins at Alfred's cry. He speeds up.

Despite wanting to tease Alfred as long as he can—make him beg and gasp his name—Gilbert starts finding himself wanting to please Alfred instead. Well, more so than the obvious pleasing he's doing right now, he thinks, thrusting a little harder as well. He wants to please outside of sex, when they're simply together. And he knows he'd probably do anything to make Alfred happy.

He lifts his head to see how Alfred's doing, and the sight he's rewarded with brings a satisfied smile to his lips. Alfred's head is turned to the side, so his cheek rests on the desk. His eyes are half lidded, and his mouth is open as he draws in air and exhales breathy sighs and, occasionally, a plea for more or Gilbert's name. Alfred notices him staring and smiles gently.

It's so goddamn cute. Gilbert stops abruptly and stares down at Alfred. The pain in his heart when he thinks about Alfred, which he'd successfully pushed away, returns with a vengeance as he takes in the sight of Alfred beneath him. He wants this _so bad_; not the sex(well, yes the sex but, he's including it), but the whole experience of being with Alfred and getting to see him regularly. He always wants to see Alfred smiling or shoveling food into his mouth or blushing. He wants to see Alfred frown and laugh and cry. He wants Alfred, everything that makes him up and all that he is.

"Alfred..." he moans, overcome by his intense emotional reaction. He picks up the pace again, harder than before, and leans down over Alfred completely to capture his lips in a kiss. While Alfred interrupts the kisses with loud moans and his name, Gilbert murmurs praise against Alfred's lips, mostly variations of 'so good,' and 'beautiful.'

Alfred's far to gone to say anything coherent save Gilbert's name and 'yes.' And that's exactly what he does when Gilbert stands back up and grips his hips so hard Alfred feels they might bruise. The thrusts are pushing him into the desk, which isn't entirely comfortable, but Alfred's long ago forgotten all sensations except the ones Gilbert's giving him.

Gilbert's climax is coming much to soon for his liking, but he doesn't slow his pace. He's so close already, and knows that if he's this close, Alfred can't be far behind. He reaches around and grasps Alfred's cock, strokes it somewhat in time with his thrusts and speeds up one finally time.

"Gil, Gil," Alfred croons, face radiant in the candlelight, "Please, oh Gilbert please, I'm—Oh I'm so c-close..." his breath hitches as one of Gilbert's thrust hits his prostate, which has him singing his pleasure to the desk. He opens his mouth to finish his sentence but all that pours out is Gilbert's name, over and over like a mantra. With another strike and a squeeze to his cock, he can't hold back any longer and comes, moaning in the back of his throat and biting his lip.

The pleas are what pushes him over. Just Alfred calling _his_ name is enough to send him over the edge, and he presses in as far as he can and comes before stilling. The wetness on his hands tells him Alfred came as well, though when is a little lost on him. His orgasm had been intense, and now he really wants to fall over and sleep for a day.

He stands up fully, pries his hands away from Alfred's hips(which he feels guilty about because there probably _will_ be bruises there), and replaces them on Alfred's upper arms to help the man stand up. Alfred looks about dead on his feet, and slumps forward when his knees collapse. Gilbert catches him easily and shuffles over to the bed.

He has a little trouble keeping Alfred upright while also trying to pull the covers down, but he manages to get Alfred under them. He wipes his hand off on the previously used towel and blows out the candles before crawling under the covers and cuddling up next to his bedmate, who's almost asleep by the looks of it.

The sheets are cool and feel nice against his heated flesh. He stares into Alfred's face and thinks the blond asleep, but Alfred must have felt his gaze on him because he opens his eyes a sliver.

They stare at each other and Gilbert opens his mouth, ready to...bare his soul, practically. He wants to ask Alfred to give him his heart, but in the end, he shuts his mouth and kisses Alfred goodnight.

Maybe he'll ask in the morning.

* * *

**Nothing terribly important down here, but I thought maybe I'd mention that the reason this is a little late is because I'm almost done with the last chapter of Angel, if anyone was wondering. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry, but it's already 15,000 words and counting, and I'll work on having it done by the end of the week.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
